La Odisea yaoistica de un Fanfic
by Darkness.Amaya
Summary: Que pasaria si la ebria autora quisiera hacer un proyecto yaoi con los personajes? que diran las mujeres de esta serie?  Hitsuhina, Ichiruki y espero que me sugieran mas porque es mi primer fic


**¡Hao! Mis hermanos y hermanas, les presento aquí mi primer fic. Bwajajajajaja (imagínense a Ulquiorra riéndose de esta forma al igual que Don Kanonji). **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no vino de mi ebria cabeza toda fue idea de Tite Kubo (me encantaría saber que clase de alcohol tomo para tener tan buena idea pues según yo las mejores ideas vienen cuando estas ebria!)

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Una mañana tranquila y armoniosa en el Seireitei, aves cantando, Yachiru escapando de los Guardias Reales por robarse el Dulce Real de la Familia Real para luego comérselo realmente, Matsumoto, Hisagi, y Kyoraku desparramados en la vereda mientras Kira -quien también estaba ebrio- era arrestado por un tipo ojeroso de cabellos negros con pantalones holgados (se llevo su obsesión a la tumba), en fin todo era normal hasta que…

**A todos los shinigamis masculinos, al Quincy, y a ese tipo que tiene poderes de Hollow por favor ir a la sala de reuniones, esa que queda cerquita de la primera división y por favor que sea rápido no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo…-**era la voz de una mujer que venía desde una mariposa infernal-

Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo los capitanes, tenientes, oficiales, el shinigami prostituto…es decir sustituto, el Quincy y el mexi-japones en la sala de reuniones, pero el Capitán Comandante brillaba por la ausencia más no por la calva, y ya harto de tanto esperar Ichigo hablo.

-¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie aquí? ¡NADIE PUEDE IR A TRAER AL ANCIANO! ¡KENPACHI YA ME ESTA MIRANDO RARO DE NUEVO!

-Cálmate Kurosaki- hablo nuestro frio y sexi Shiro-chan.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ SI NO QUIERES PASARLA MAL!

-¡SOY LA NARRADORA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA, MOCOSO!

Ejem… siguiendo PACÍFICAMENTE con mi fic

Todo estaba en silencio de nuevo hasta que se escucho una voz… ¿cantando? O al menos eso parecía que hacía, luego se fue acercando y se vio a una muchacha de aproximadamente 16 años que venía bailando exageradamente y cantando sin darse cuenta de que la estaban viendo con el mismo rostro con el que vieron a Aizen cuando ebrio se puso a bailar como John Travolta (como me gustaría que eso pase en el manga)

- I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.<br>I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.<p>

-¡HEY DISCULPA!- hablo Kurosaki al ver semejante espectáculo-¿se puede saber que haces y porque estás aquí?

-¡Minna! Yo soy Amaya y estoy aquí para…para…

Aproximadamente 2 horas y media después…

-¿Y bien? Ya lo recordaste?

-Espera creo que ya viene…solo un poco mas…

2 horas y media mas…

-¿Y ahora?

-Sabias que existe una proteína llamada Pikachurina, ¿Qué curioso, no?

-¡YA ME TIENES CABREADO SE PUEDE SABER ¿Qué MIERDA HACES AQUÍ Y EN DONDE ESTA EL ANCIANO?

-¡Oh, el anciano! Porque no me lo dijiste antes el salió de vacaciones a Las Vegas junto con el maestro Roshi el de la serie de Dragón Ball Z. Me dejo hacer mi experimento yaoi con ustedes.

Caída al estilo anime de parte de todo los presentes.

-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es Yaoi? – pregunto Komamura extrañado-.

-Pues verán…es algo así como… – trataba de explicar Ichigo con cierta dificultad-.

-Es cuando en un anime o en un manga se besan chicos entre chicos también existe el hard yaoi que es cuando se ve que los dos chicos están dándose por el cu…-le tapo la boca Ichigo-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hables de esa manera, no ves que hay niños presentes?- dijo Ichigo viendo a Hitsugaya.

-¿A quién te atreves llamar niño, Kurosaki?

-Ustedes dos podrían ser mi primera pareja yaoi si no se calman –sentencio la castaña a lo por lo cual los dos se sentaron enseguida-Así me gusta…

-¡S-sumimasen Amaya-san pero… ¿en serio el Capitan Comandante dio el permiso? – Pregunto Hanataro-.

-¡Por supuesto! También dijo que aquel que no cooperaba seria exhibido desnudo en la plazita del Rukongai. Y ahora que estamos todos reunidos les hablare mas del yaoi – todos tragaron grueso sin excepción, mientras que ella sostenía una varita con el cual señalaba el pizarrón que quedaba detrás de ella- verán en todo yaoi existen dos personajes uno es definido por "seme" que es la parte dominante de la relación y al otro se lo llama "uke" que hace la parte de mujer por así decirlo, y entonces es la hora de decidir ¿Quién creen que sea bueno siendo el uke?

De repente todas las miradas se fijaron en Ishida

-¡¿Por qué me miran todos de esa manera? ¡el hecho de que sepa cocinar, cocer y bordar no tiene nada que ver! Eso no me hace menos hombre ¿O sí?

-Lo lamento – dijo Amaya poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ishida- pero mirale el lado positivo –ahora susurrándole al oído- ves a ese cabello de menstruación que esta por haya – le dijo señalando a Renji a lo que Ishida solo asintió con la cabeza- pues el me dijo que tu le parecías atractivo

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡MIRA QUE LE ESTAS HABLANDO A UN QUINCY! ¡AL ÚLTIMO QUINCY!

-¡Mira aunque este de acuerdo con que Ishida es gay no creo que el anciano de Yamamoto nos haya ordenado hacer una tontería como esa! Y además ¿Qué paso con el mangaka?

-Mira cabeza de zanahoria te diré tres razones con las cuales todos me van a hacer caso a lo que voy a hacer –se lo dijo sacando cuatro dedos-.

-Si son tres… ¿Por qué sacas cuatro dedos?-pregunto divertido el chico 69-.

-¡SI ESO… LO HICE A PROPÓSITO PARA VER QUE TAN LISTOS SON!-dijo la castaña no muy convencida haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- exclamaron todos sin creerle.

-Ejem…bueno en lo que iba ahí tres razones… ¡Primero! ¡Para SU desgracia se usar Photoshop y si no colaboran pegare estos carteles en todo el Seireitei y el Rukongai!- dijo mientras en la pizarra que ahora se habían convertido en una pantalla (¿?) Y ahora se veían imágenes increíblemente Hot de Ichigo desvistiendo a Renji un Ichigo sobre Ishida, un Kenpachi sobre Ichigo, un Ichigo sobre Hitsugaya, un Ichigo besando el cuello de Byakuya…

-Espera, espera…-hablo Ichigo- se puede saber ¿¡POR QUE COÑO ESTOY YO EN TODAS TUS ASQUEROSAS IMÁGENES!

-¡Oops! Lo siento…me metí en la carpeta de Ichigo yaoi…eres igual a Sakura Haruno(sin ofender)…te hacen pareja hasta con la lámpara…

-Temme…

-Bien aquí esta…

Nuevamente se vieron imágenes en donde no hubo ni rastro de mujeres, todos eran hombres y hombres los presentes tragaron grueso…definitivamente nadie se había levantado con el pie derecho hoy…NADIE

-Bien ahora que han vista la primera razón por así decirlo vamos a la segunda y eeeeees…

-¡este fabuloso auto nueeeeeevo de paquete! ¡Solo aquí en DOMINGO GIGANTE!(no quiero pagar derechos al autor DX)

-¡AHHHH lo que me faltaba un tipo gordo que me intenta robar el protagonismo! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!-gritaba Amaya mientras echaba a patadas al hombre gordito junto a su compañero encapuchado vestido todo de negro.- Are... ejem en lo que iba la segunda razón es la pregunta que muchos se hacen de…"¿Y en donde mierda se ha metido el puto mangaka de este maldito manga?"

-_Guau…me leyó la mente_-pensaron los de la onceava división-.

-Bien para los que se lo preguntan aquí está la respuesta – en el pizarra/pantalla (wow quiero uno de esos) se podía ver a Tite Kubo respondiendo amarrado de pies a cabeza llorando en un salón en donde habían posters de Justin Bieber y se reproducía una y otra vez el video de "_Baby_".

-_Pobre hombre…-_ pensaron la mayoría (incluso yo)

-Bien y ahora la tercera razón que es… – miro de un lado a otro verificando que no se acercara el mismo tipo de antes – que serán despejados de su cargo ¡PARA SIEMPRE! Y para los que que no tienen cargo serán despojados de sus poderes…

-BIEN ¡POR MI MEJOR ASÍ NO SOY PARTE DE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ Y SERÉ UNA PERSONA COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL! – hablo Fresa-san levantándose

-Y olvide decir que alejaremos a sus pobres e inocentes hermanas, amigas de la infancia casi novias, novias, hijas adoptivas o de sangre, oficialas, tenientes, capitanas, etc y las llevaremos a un orfanato que queda al lado de la prisión de Siberia famosa por sus trabajos forzados en el frio…alguna objeción?

-Mierda…-dijo el Kurosaki mientras se sentaba de nuevo-.

-Tengo suerte de que yo no tenga nada de esas cosas –hablo Mayuri-

- ¿Y su hija Kurotsuchi-taicho? –Pregunto Madarame-.

-¿importa en primer lugar?

-Bueno no es como si tú fueras muy atractivo que digamos…-hablo Amaya quien se venteaba con un abanico al imitando a Urahara-

-¡ACASO NO ME HAS VISTO SIN MASCARA! ¡SI PASARA SIN MI MASCARA YO SERIA UNO DE LOS MAS SEXIS DEL MANGA Y DEL ANIME!

-¡SI PERO SE VIO DE LA CINTURA PARA ARRIBA! ¡QUIEN SABE COMO ERES AHÍ ABAJO!

Cada uno de los tenientes se intentaba no reír por el reciente comentario.

-Y ENTONCES ME VAS DECIR QUE ESTE GORILA –señalando a Zaraki- ¿ES MAS ATRACTIVO QUE YO?

-Pues a mi parecer Ken-chan es lindo y sexi –hablaba mientras Kenpachi solo se sacaba la suciedad del oído pues no tenía ni idea de qué diablos sucedía ahí ya que cuando pasaron las imágenes la espalda de Komamura no lo dejo ver nada –

-Bueno ahora si nadie tiene alguna negación buscare mi carpeta de "proyectos Yaoi" y no se preocupen nadie se va a enterar de lo que hacemos

-_A Matsumoto podría enviarla a Siberia algo de trabajo le asentaría bien, pero por otro lado esta Hinamori…solo espero que no nos ridiculicen tanto como en aquellas fotos. _–Pensaba un rendido Hitsugaya-.

-_Bueno si le digo a mi Nanao-chan lo que hice por ella quizá piense de mí como una especie de héroe ¿verdad?-_meditaba Kyoraku_-. _

_-Todo sea por la nobleza de la familia Kuchiki_

_-No querría jamás que Hinamori-Kun se fuera tan lejos de mí así sea que ella ame a Hitsugaya-Taicho._

Todos estos pensamientos inundaban las cabezas de los varones de esta serie que no querían saber quiénes serian los primeros de esta terrible tortura…

-Y bien ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo de una forma razonable y civilizada diré sobre la primera pareja…verán como es mi primer proyecto me gustaría que fuera ¡UN MUSICAL!

-Ehhhhhhh! No crees que estas abusando mocosa?-se exalto Madarame-

-Quieres que te vuelva a mostrar las imágenes y te recuerde lo de Siberia-Madarame se quedo callado si él seguía en ese lugar era porque si su Teniente desaparecía Zaraki le echaría toda la culpa a él y además porque si se llevaban a las mujeres no tendría con quien liarse…

-Bueno siguiendo con mi explicación SIN INTERRUPCIONES la primera pareja es…

¡ICHIGO Y BYAKUYA! ¡APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

**Bueno quizás lo hize un poco largo pero espero que les haya gustado, para los que tienen un pequeño deja vu sobre este fic hace unos días lo publique y le borro T.T aunque creo que este capi me salió mucho mejor que el anterior **

**Por cierto la canción que cantaba Amaya es I write sins not tragedies de Panic! At the disco y en lo que me refiero de que Ichigo es como Sakura Haruno pues es que vi una parodia en Youtube muy graciosa deberían verla se llama "Las citas de Sakura" **

**¡Vaarwel! **


End file.
